Conventional computer systems provide several ways for enabling a user to interact with them. One conventional technique for enabling user interaction with a computer system is for a user to utilize one or more keys of an alphanumeric keyboard communicatively connected to the computer system. Another conventional technique for enabling user interaction with a computer system is for a user to utilize a cursor control device such as a computer mouse that is communicatively connected to the computer system.
Currently, there are different types of computer mice that can be utilized in conjunction with computer systems. For example, there are traditional mechanical computer mice along with optical computer mice. Unlike traditional mechanical computer mice, optical computer mice have no moving ball that can clog with dust, dirt and/or grim. As such, users of optical computer mice no longer need to perform cleanings to any mechanical parts. In addition, the optical technology utilized within optical mice can work on many surfaces where ball mice have difficulty, including curved surfaces or soft fabric. Because of their advantages, optical computer mice are fast becoming the standard around the world.
However, there are disadvantages associated with optical computer mice. For example, one of the disadvantages associated with optical computer mice is that their tracking performance can be adversely affected depending on the type of surface they are navigated over.